All I Want for Christmas
by talewind
Summary: The Host Club is throwing a Christmas party!—as if Haruhi didn't have enough headaches already. And just why is Mori acting so distracted? "Oh, look! Mistletoe!" Three-shot; Mori/Haru fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**ryu's corner: **Hello, dearest readers, and welcome to my MoriHaru Christmas fic! I know, you're probably saying it's a little late. Actually, you have _no idea_ how late this is—I started writing this thing in _December 2010._ Yeah. Talk about procrastination.

So, because I enjoy being a tease, the story will be uploaded in two or three parts, this being the first. I hope you enjoy it!~

* * *

><p>The girl practically exploded from her homeroom, the hem of her puffy yellow dress trailing behind her. She couldn't wait!<p>

In less than a minute, she was there. Her breath hitched in her throat. With tremendous strength and resolve, she faced the heavy double doors and shoved them open. She was greeted with a warm light, accompanied by a flurry of glittery snowflakes and...pine needles?

"Ouch!" she cried as one poked her in the eye.

"We _told _you so," two voices said in perfect synchronization.

"Quiet!" another voice hissed. "It's all a part of the plan..."

When the light (and the pain) dimmed, the girl gasped in glee and surprise: assembled in the center of the room were the seven handsomest men she'd ever seen! "Welcome, ladies!" they said in unison.

The young man in the center, wearing a red suit and cap, looked directly at her, his violet eyes filled with sympathetic tears. "Oh, sweet darling," he crooned, holding a mittened hand toward her. "I pray you weren't hurt too badly. It would be a shame to see a lovely young lady such as yourself come to any harm."

The girl _squeee!_d in delight and practically threw herself at him. He chuckled (after giving the twins a victorious smirk). "So tell me...what is it you want for Christmas this year?"

Haruhi may have been chatting amicably with her customers, but on the inside she was fuming.

_I am going to _kill_ Tamaki, I swear...!_

The Host King himself was in his usual seat on the couch in the center of the room, going a _bit _too far with his Santa Claus character (if she heard one more "Ho, ho, ho!"...), which she supposed was survivable.

What absolutely _was not _fine was the fact that Tamaki had blackmailed her into wearing a ridiculously feminine angel costume, consisting of little more than a frilly white lace nightgown and a gold circlet.

During a lull in customers she shot him a look of unadulterated loathing. The idiot king, between the empty compliments and vows, secretly squeezed more water into his eyes via eyedropper. Haruhi looked away, disgusted.

Already quite bored with the proceedings, her eyes roved lazily across the rest of the room. At one table, Hunny-senpai was dressed up as a tiny reindeer, shoveling cake after cake into his mouth contentedly. A bit of red frosting stuck to his nose after one bite.

"KYAAAAAH! RUDOLPH!" his customers shrieked. "SO MOE!"

"Mitsukuni." The murmur was low and gentle. Mori-senpai, dressed as a snowman, wiped the frosting off of Hunny's nose with a holiday-themed handkerchief. A few of their customers swooned.

Haruhi allowed a slight grin to grace her features. It quickly vanished when she heard a suspicious _CLICK! _She whipped around to find Hikaru and Kaoru smirking at her, camera in hands. The twins were wearing mirror-image elf costumes (pointed ears included).

"Say cheese~" they chorused as they snapped another picture. Haruhi felt her blood rising to her cheeks, her temper flaring.

The twins noticed, and they only grinned wider. "For the record, it wasn't our idea," Hikaru pointed out.

"Blame _him_," Kaoru whispered conspiratorially, leaning in closer to Haruhi. He jabbed a thumb at the farthest table, where none other than Kyouya, the Shadow King himself, sat, tapping busily at his PineApple laptop. Haruhi almost laughed out loud at his Grinch costume, but thought better of it when his head half-turned toward her and light glinted almost audibly off of his glasses.

Tamaki chose that instant to glance in Haruhi's direction. He did a double-take and squealed like a stuck pig. He immediately rushed over, flailing and screaming indignantly, "Infernal doppelgangers! Keep your paws away from my precious dau-mmph!"

The "infernal doppelgangers" had clamped their hands over Tamaki's mouth.

"Now, now, Tono, watch what you say," Kaoru crooned into one of the Host King's ears.

"You don't want to give fair Haruhi's secret away, now, do you?" Hikaru chided into the other ear.

"B-blackmail!" Tamaki spluttered. Looking over at Kyouya, he whimpered, "Mommy, make the mean clones stop~!"

"Mommy" coldly ignored him.

Tamaki finally burst, rounding on the Hitachiins. "That's it! Give me that camera!"

The twins cackled and ran away, holding the camera out tauntingly. Furious, Tamaki followed in pursuit.

Haruhi groaned. With those three around, she'd never have any peace! She briefly considered moving to sit by Kyouya, where there would be guaranteed quiet, but being in the presence of the Shadow King was far from peaceful.

Well, that settled it.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you guys?" Haruhi asked as she approached Mori and Hunny's table.

The loli-shota looked up from a bite of black forest cake and, seeing Haruhi, beamed. "Yay! Haru-chan's coming to sit with us!" he sang, eliciting squeaks of delight from watching customers. Mori simply nodded, the corners of his lips gently curving up.

"Thanks," Haruhi smiled. She gestured behind her, where Tamaki had tackled Hikaru to the floor, only to discover that Kaoru had the camera and was happily skipping away, the device clicking pictures all the while. "Too chaotic over there," she added in explanation.

"Ah," was Mori's only response. The unlikely trio seemed blissfully unaware of the fangirls watching them-Mori and Haruhi in particular-with bated breath. The spell was shattered when a newly arriving customer looked up, gasped, and sighed dreamily, "Oh, look! Mistletoe!"

Haruhi's head jerked up abruptly. Sure enough, hanging over her and Mori was a tiny sprig of the dreaded plant. The Natural host gave an uncharacteristic shriek and fell out of her seat.

Mori, too, was on his feet. He had been staring at a certain _something _that just so happened to be in Haruhi's general vicinity, completely zoned out, until he heard Haruhi scream. He was, to say the least, curious as to what may have caused the commotion. Before he could say anything, there was a resounding "Ahem!" from the front of the room. All eyes immediately swiveled in their sockets to see none other than Tamaki, (looking slightly disheveled, but with the camera triumphantly slung around his neck; the twins were tied together on the floor) leaning on...a stereo set?

"Wha—? When did that get there?" Haruhi demanded incredulously, picking herself up off the floor.

"Well," Hunny said contemplatively, between bites of cake. "This _is _a music room, Haru-chan. It's only natural for it to have music stuff in it, ne~?"

Haruhi muttered something indiscernible about rich people.

"Attention, everyone!" Tamaki declared (unnecessarily, as he already had everyone's attention). "In honor of the holiday season and the upcoming new year, we-the Host Club-are throwing..." He clicked a remote in his hand, causing confetti to pop from the ceiling, accompanied by a large sphere that resembled the one they used in America for the New Year celebration. "A dance!"

A surprised murmur rippled through the crowd.

"W-we'll be able to dance with Tamaki? Kyaaahhh!"

"Oh, in what I'm wearing now? I won't look nearly good enough for Kyouya-senpai!"

"Is this really allowed...?"

"Never fear, ladies," Tamaki reassured the fretting girls. "You all look lovely the way you are." More than a few girls threatened fainting.

"We can't dance in these clothes, though!" The twins cried in mock despair, inexplicably out of their bonds. Haruhi detected a definite undertone of mischief in their tones. As she was about to warn them not to do anything stupid, she was shocked into a stupor when the twins ripped their clothes off.

Underneath their costumes, _fortunately_, were expensive-looking designer tuxedos.

Within seconds the entire Host Club was stripping their costumes away with impunity. A select few fangirls were ecstatic at first, but wilted when they realized that the hosts were still clothed. Each host had been wearing a different-colored tuxedo under their costumes, with their signature roses clipped to their lapels.

Still, all this willy-nilly stripping was making Haruhi a bit uncomfortable. She mumbled an excuse to no one in particular and excused herself to the dressing room. A tuxedo would have been too conspicuous under her _dress_, anyway. For some reason or another, Tamaki and the twins had been all too happy with this excuse. Hm...

She sighed as she slipped into the dressing room. _Finally!_ she rejoiced. _Some peace and—_

Oh.

_Oh._

Standing with his back to the door was none other than Mori-senpai. With his _bare_back to the door. Unlike the other hosts, he had been in the middle of actually stripping (in private, of course). Mori had only taken his shirt off, but it was still enough to make Haruhi turn as red as her designated flower.

Mori glanced over his shoulder and his grey eyes widened in surprise. If one knew him well enough, or they happened to look closely enough, they would notice a faint pink tinge rise to his cheeks. He quickly turned away.

Haruhi, flustered, was already groping for the seemingly elusive doorknob. "I...ah...s-sorry," she stammered. "I'm sorry, I'll just—"

"I won't look."

Mori, true to his word, was in fact not looking, and his deep voice sounded...different, somehow. Haruhi couldn't quite place it. This was the least of her worries, however, as she was cornered by Mori's words and her odd inability to tear her eyes from the senior's well-toned back.

Haruhi froze. _Did I really just think that?_

She resisted the urge to slap herself across the face and scream, "WAKE UP IN THERE!" Such an idea was ridiculous, though. She'd probably feel the exact same way with any other host in this situation, she scoffed. What made Mori-senpai so special?

That irritatingly rational and honest voice in the back of her head didn't seem to realize that this was a rhetorical question. The (unwanted) answer was like a splash of cold water to the face.

_He cares about you as a person,_ the voice said. _He doesn't treat you like a plaything, or a trophy, or a guinea pig. He respects your wishes and your privacy, and—_

This time, she _did _slap herself.

Mori started to turn around, but stopped himself. He frowned and, without turning asked, "Are you all right?"

Haruhi could sense the _I told you so_before it came, which only served to bother her further. "I'm fine," she muttered, slamming her locker door open to retrieve her dance costume from within, then slammed it back shut. She took a look at it and paused.

"A dress," she murmured, glaring at the red obscenity. "Of course." Had Haruhi not been in a foul mood, she probably would have (grudgingly) admitted that it was a rather nice dress, appearing as though it were made from rose petals.

Engrossed in her little pity party, she failed to notice the tea set sitting on a rickety shelf above her head, a red arrow blinking over it ominously. When she slammed the locker door, it seemed to be the last straw for the poor shelf. With a prolonged creaking, it wobbled for a couple of seconds before relinquishing its hold on the wall.

**CRASH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**tale's corner:** Aaand here, at long last, is part two of **All I Want for Christmas**!

...

Out of three.

*leaps out of the way of tomatoes and flies into the sun*

* * *

><p>Haruhi clenched her teeth as she cradled her head in her hands. <em>What the heck happened? <em>The only thing her brain was able to detect at the moment was pain in her head and her side, like the wind had been knocked out of her, and that something was pinning her legs to the floor. Then, out of nowhere, Haruhi heard a muffled deadpan "Ow."

_Click~ _went her mind.

"Ack!" she squeaked, not entirely sure of how to extricate herself from underneath Mori's weight. "Um, Mori-senpai, are you okay?"

Pause. "Hn."

"I'm...just going to assume that means yes," Haruhi decided uncomfortably, then craned her neck to look up and behind her, in order to ascertain the situation. "Ugh. I _told_ Tamaki-senpai that we needed to replace that shelf," she groaned. "Does he ever listen? _No!_" Sigh. "That was one of my favorite tea sets..." She gazed at the shattered china mournfully for another moment before she realized something else.

"Mori-senpai...did you push me out of the way of that?"

"Aa."

"Oh," she said quietly, then considered this. "Uh...could you please get off of me now? I think I'm starting to lose the circulation in my legs."

To Haruhi's relief, he answered not with another monosyllabic answer; he instead pushed himself up with his arms, and Haruhi's legs started tingling in earnest as blood started flowing more easily through them. "Thanks," she sighed with relief, then helped herself up off of the floor. She subconsciously wondered why Mori hadn't helped her up, as he was normally such a gentleman in that kind of way. She shushed that thought, thinking it made her sound petty and empty-headed...but she was still curious. A quick glance in the senior's direction answered any questions she had had.

Haruhi gasped. "Mori-senpai, you're bleeding!"

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru frowned as they danced with their respective partners across the music room. When they happened to pass each other, they both nodded and simultaneously twirled their partners and switched them—the twins were now dancing with each other.<p>

"Pretend we're doing our act," Hikaru hissed to his older twin, who immediately understood and blushed.

"O-okay..." he mumbled, looking bashfully up at Hikaru. The brains of every customer nearby temporarily short-circuited.

_Phase 1: COMPLETE._

The pair (literally) waltzed away in Tamaki's direction posthaste. The Host King was crooning softly into his dance partner's ear as she just gazed dumbly at him, wedding bells ringing in her mind. The vision was abruptly cut short when Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed one of his arms and began frogmarching him to a distant corner of the room, much to his indignation.

_Phase 2: COMPLETE._

"What devilry is this?" Tamaki demanded furiously, struggling against his captors' arms. "Unhand me, you evil clones!" To his dismay, they politely ignored his command and only released him when they were significantly far from the guests. "What do you want?"

"The same thing you do," Kaoru said simply.

"Haruhi still hasn't come out of the dressing room," Hikaru frowned.

Tamaki froze. "...W-what?"

"Ne, I think Takashi's with her," Hunny added, appearing from nowhere and trying (maybe) to help, but the Host King only became worse...

_Tamaki's inner mind theatre depicted a curly-mustachioed Mori (wearing a top hat, no less) rubbing his hands together and cackling over a tied and bound Haruhi, the girl squirming away from the senior to no avail-all in front of a flame-filled backdrop. "Tamaki-senpai, help meeee!" she cried._

"Nooooo!" Tamaki wailed. "Come, doppelgangers! We must save my darling daughter from that brute!"

* * *

><p>"You're going to need to hold still, Mori-senpai," Haruhi advised as she absently rubbed her gloved hands together before reaching for a cotton swab and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. "This is going to sting a little."<p>

Mori grunted and clenched his jaw in anticipation. Haruhi proceeded to carefully pour some peroxide on the swab, then she dabbed at the gash on Mori's arm. The senior's eyes squeezed shut and he breathed sharply through his nose. "Sorry," Haruhi mumbled, reaching back for the first aid kit. "You're lucky none of the china actually got in your cuts. That would've been pretty serious," she noted as an afterthought.

"Ah."

Haruhi, in the middle of unrolling a bandage, paused momentarily and frowned. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Hm?"

"_That_," Haruhi clarified. "You only ever talk in these cryptic monosyllabic answers. It's..." She sighed. "It's hard to understand what you want to say sometimes. I mean, it's usually pretty clear, but other times, like now, you don't really give much for anyone to go off of, Mori-senp—"

"Takashi."

The Natural Host blinked. "...What?"

Mori grinned privately. "Call me Takashi."

"...Oh. Okay. _Takashi-senpai._" It felt odd on her tongue...but not in a bad way, she supposed. Why did her ears feel so warm all of a sudden?

"UNHAND MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER, YOU FOUL LOUT!"

If looks could kill...well, half the Host Club would have long been put six feet under, but that was beside the point. But if looks could kill, then Tamaki and the twins at this point would be in grave mortal danger.

"_What,_" she seethed, "do you think you're _doing_, senpai?"

He gulped, realizing that things were not as he had thought, but not wanting to admit it. "...Saving my daughter from an uncivilized brute?" he said in a small voice.

Wrong answer.

"Tamaki," Haruhi ground out, trying not to get too angry. "I think I hear a few hundred girls calling your name. Shouldn't you _go_?"

"Not without my darling daughter!"

She rubbed her temples. "Well, that's too bad, because I'm not wearing my dress right now, and _you're _not waiting around in here while I get dressed!"

"What about Mori-senpai?" Tamaki pouted obstinately.

"Haru-chan knows that Takashi won't do anything to hurt her," Hunny piped in sweetly, saving Haruhi from having to answer. "She doesn't have the same guarantee about you, Tama-chan. Right, Haru-chan~?"

"Exactly," Haruhi agreed, the Host King silently withering in the background. "And don't you even _think_ about it, senpai; I just finished getting your _last _mushroom farm out of here over the weekend."

The twins had to pick Tamaki up and carry his body from the room, Hunny skipping merrily with them. "You're welcome, Haru-chan~!"

Beat.

"...Well, then," Haruhi muttered. She looked down and noticed with a start that she was still in the middle of unrolling a bandage. "Oh! Sorry, M—Takashi-senpai; let me finish bandaging that up for you..."

"Hn," Takashi hummed. She ignored the lack of actual words in his response and took it as permission to continue.

The two sat in companionable silence as Haruhi finished the bandaging. "Um, I guess we should finish getting our clothes on before the others start thinking weird things again," she said awkwardly. Takashi nodded and the two stood up at the same time, unfortunately bumping each other's heads in the process. "Aagh," Haruhi groaned. "I'm so sorry, Takashi-senpai, I should have watched what I was doing."

"No," he insisted. "My fault, too."

"No, really, it's fine..."

"Takashi~! Haru-chan~!"

"...Yeah, let's hurry up," Haruhi suggested. Takashi nodded.

* * *

><p>Takashi left the room first—he had, after all, been in the middle of dressing when Haruhi had entered, and he was just too chivalrous to allow himself to remain too long in a dressing room with her.<p>

Now fully clothed herself, Haruhi examined her appearance in the room's full-length mirror. The brilliant red dress fit her quite snugly (almost too snugly, if her secret was to remain, well, secret), the rose petal effect consistent all the way through, culminating in a short train at the end. She wore white opera gloves to accentuate the dress' color, along with a gold circlet. It was a little gaudy (then again, it _was_designed by the twins), and she really didn't see what place it had at a Christmas-themed party, but it wasn't as though she had anything else to wear for the dance.

She took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Here goes nothing," she murmured, and pushed the changing room door open.


	3. Chapter 3

**tale's corner:** FINALLY, IT'S FINISHEDDDDD

I hope you've all enjoyed the MoriHaru feels, because I certainly have~

* * *

><p>Haruhi was temporarily blinded as she walked back into the Third Music Room. When the light had faded, she saw that the entire room had changed in her absence. Colored holiday lights had been strung across the entire room—which, somehow, had been transformed from its usual pink to a brilliant white, completely devoid of furniture. Large glittering snowflakes hung from the ceiling, and a massive Christmas tree dominated the center of the room, covered with glass ornaments and baubles, even more lights, and even a string of popcorn that the twins were finishing stringing up. No doubt someone had told them it was some sort of "commoner tradition"...<p>

"I don't get it," she heard Hikaru whisper to Kaoru. "Why don't we just eat it instead of putting it on a tree?"

Kaoru never got to answer, as Tamaki chose then to notice Haruhi's presence. "Haruhiiii!" he gushed, clapping his hands with joy. The rest of the club quickly surrounded Haruhi. "You look perfect, my darling..." He faltered at glares from the entire club. "...friend!"

"Thanks, I guess," she shrugged. "But I still don't see why you guys won't let me pick my own outfits out. This one's really nice, though." She twirled experimentally, humming a song to herself, and the skirt of the dress flared out. The Host Club (and a growing crowd of fangirls) watched in awe.

"Well," Kyouya finally announced to the room. "I suppose that this is as good a way to begin the dance as any." He clapped his hands. Immediately, the lights in the room dimmed and a slow song played from the live orchestra that had seemingly materialized from nowhere (Haruhi did a double-take when she saw it. _Rich bastards_).

As customers giddily skittered around the room to find dance partners, Haruhi found herself swept into the arms of none other than...

"Sweet Haruhi!" Tamaki greeted her, strangely to her dismay. "Have I mentioned yet that you look absolutely radiant in that dress?"

"Once or twice," she murmured, but Tamaki seemed to mistake her sarcasm for coyness.

"Oh, you~" he blushed, waving a hand. The moment his hand lifted, though, he found himself unceremoniously shoved aside by a smug-looking Kaoru.

Haruhi sighed. "Thanks, Kaoru. I really needed to get away from that."

"Any time," he replied sincerely, smiling at her. After a brief moment of dancing, he noticed something from the corner of his eye and his smile sank ever so slightly. Graciously, though, he twirled Haruhi into a waiting Hikaru's arms.

"Hey there," Hikaru grinned.

"Hey, yourself," Haruhi answered, grinning back. The music sped up, and Hikaru led her into a more bold dance. When the two swung around at one point, Haruhi actually collided with someone. "I'm so sorry," she immediately apologized, while Hikaru sheepishly pulled at his collar. "We'll be more careful, we promise."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Kyouya said coolly, light flashing across his glasses. Hikaru gave a small "Eep!" and scurried off to find his twin. "So, Haruhi, may I have this dance?" the Shadow King asked politely.

"Um, sure," she answered. She wasn't terribly fond of the idea of dancing with the Shadow King, but he was being decent enough, and besides, who knew what crazy things he would add to her debt for?

"Why on earth would I do that?" he queried as they danced. "It's Christmas. Even _I'm_not cold-hearted enough to add to your debt today." Pause. "Unless there's something you've done..."

_Don't think of the shelf don't think of the shelf don't think of the shelf_

"No, of course not!" She forced a laugh. "What would make you think such a thing?"

At precisely that moment, Kyouya noticed a tugging on his suit jacket. He peered down to see Hunny standing innocently, his hands behind his back. "Hi, Kyou-chan!" he said sweetly. "Is it my turn to dance with Haru-chan now?"

Kyouya bowed. "Of course, Hunny-senpai. She's all yours."

"Yay!" he cheered, latching on to one of Haruhi's arms. "Come on, Haru-chan!~"

"_Thank _you," she moaned. "Scary mind-reading Shadow King..."

"Yeah, Kyou-chan can be scary sometimes," Hunny agreed, slowing to a stop and swinging Haruhi's arms to an upbeat song. "But he's a softie underneath under all that scariness, ne~?"

"Um, I suppose," she mused. Hunny started spinning in a circle with her, and she found herself laughing with the tiny senior. Suddenly he spun her a little too hard and she tore free, unable to stop spinning. Finally she tripped over the hem of her dress and screamed as she dropped toward the floor...

...How strange. Her face wasn't dashed against the tile floor.

Haruhi cracked her eyes open to find herself inches from the floor, yet suspended by a strong, familiar pair of arms.

"You okay?" Takashi asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah," she said, still a little shocked. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Takashi lifted Haruhi effortlessly to her feet and guided her away from the orchestra pit, where he had been coming from, and to a less crowded section of the dance floor. Suddenly, the orchestra started playing a song that sounded very familiar to her.

Haruhi gasped. Scenes flashed across her mind: laughing, colors, smiles, pine...this song playing in the background the whole time. The version of the song she currently heard was slower, though, more suited for a slow dance.

"You were humming it earlier," Takashi said by way of explanation.

She turned to him, her eyes alight. "You requested this song for me?"

The senior couldn't stop himself from blushing slightly and smiling. "Yeah."

Haruhi flung her arms around him, much to his surprise. "It's my favorite. Thank you."

Takashi's smile softened. "Would you like to dance?" he offered.

Haruhi gave a graceful curtsy. "It would be a pleasure, Takashi-senpai."

He gently placed a hand on her back and she placed hers on his shoulder. Their remaining hands they clasped together and they gently swayed with the music.

The two shared a comfortable quiet for quite some time. Finally, though, Haruhi broached the silence. "...You know, this song was my favorite part of Christmas," she confided.

Takashi cocked his head in curiosity.

"Before my mom died," she continued. "We'd play this song at night on Christmas Eve and just dance to it—although, in retrospect, it was probably a ploy to get me tired enough to finally go to sleep..." Haruhi chuckled to herself. "I can remember one year when I tried to convince my parents I was too old for it; it was _awful_. They insisted that if I was too old for dancing, I was too old for presents and eggnog..."

She smiled again. "Thank you. Really."

Takashi dipped his head in a little bow, the pink tinge returning to his cheeks. This time, however, Haruhi didn't fail to notice it.

Their dance halted momentarily and Haruhi frowned. She looked at Takashi, who was looking up, and looked up as well. Wonder of wonders, what did she see?

Another sprig of mistletoe.

Damn.

She glanced back at Takashi, who quickly averted his eyes, blushing agai—hang on, had he been _staring at her?_

And suddenly, everything clicked.

"Takashi-senpai...do you _like _me?"

His eyes widened and he turned back to face her, the blush becoming more prevalent. As quiet as Takashi tended to be, she could tell that he was actually speechless.

He swallowed, his eyes darting in every direction except Haruhi's. He finally took a deep breath, forced himself to look her in the eyes, and nodded. "Yeah."

Haruhi blinked, processing this revelation. She pursed her lips, blissfully unaware of the customers who had halted all around them and were waiting with bated breath.

"...I think I like you, too."

Flames of moe (and a few of yaoi) erupted from the silently watching fangirls as Haruhi stood on her tiptoes and gave Takashi a tentative kiss. The flames only grew as Takashi, although initially taken aback, gently returned the kiss, the song reaching its sweet ending in the background:

_"Baby, all I want for Christmas is...you. "_

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally,<em>" a voice grumbled to Kyouya.

"Hm?" He turned around to find Renge standing next to him, watching the kiss intently. "Ah, Ms. Renge. I didn't..._hear _you come in."

"What, the high-power motor platform?" Renge huffed, affronted. "Please! That would completely ruin the moment!" Her irritation switched frighteningly quickly to hearts-for-eyes fangirling.

"I suppose so. Did you suspect it would happen?"

Renge spluttered. "'_Suspect_'? Are you kidding? The sexual tension between the two of them was so thick I could have cut it with a butter knife and eaten it with three bowls of rice!"

"...I see." Pause. The new lovers had noticed the mass of fangirls and a red-faced Haruhi alternated between loudly shooing them away and hiding her face in Takashi's chest. "This should be exceedingly beneficial for the club's profit."

"Nobody can withstand the power of yaoi. _Nobody_."

Kyouya held his tongue.

~_fin_~


End file.
